SENTIMENTAL
by Toxinator
Summary: When Soul and Maka make what could be the biggest mistake in their lives, one of them may not survive in the end.
1. ONE

_This is going to be a relatively short story compared to the other's Ive written. This may only be three, maybe four chapters about this length. Hope you all enjoy!_

_As you can imagine, I do not own Soul Eater in any way.  
_

* * *

Two years since the Kishin Asura had been defeated, Death City was restored, and the Academy was working as hard as ever. Black Star and Tsubaki were slowly but surely collecting souls, Death the Kid and Liz and Patty were only ten Kishin eggs and two witch souls away from becoming Death Scythes, with Soul and Maka trailing by only a few Kishin egg souls. Crona became an accepted student at the academy, attending classes and going on missions, just like every other student, plus he became socialized, so he was no longer as shy. But him and Maka were still the closest. It had also come to light as to who Crona's father was.

_"WHAT?" Maka blurted out as angrily as she ever had before towards him, spitting insults like it was going out of style. "You cheating bastard! I can't _believe _you would be so...so...UGHH!"_

_"Maka, I apologize, I never meant to-!" He was hit in the head with one of Maka's heavier books, leaving a throbbing pain on the crown of his head. Maka was too enraged to say anything else for a long time, instead, she told him to stay where he was, and she would go get Crona and bring him over. After all, it _was_ his father. _

_They arrived soon enough, Crona's dad feeling as bitter as ever for not telling anyone sooner. Maybe he could have helped? But then again, regaurding who raised his only son, telling people that he was Crona's father would have probably only made things worse. Poor kid. Having a mother so vile._

_"Crona," Maka opened the door for the pink-haired frail child that was Crona, and he sat down across from his dad, still not knowing what was going on. _

_"What is it, Maka? Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Crona," She repeated his name, desprately trying to keep her temper down. "This man..." She paused, feeling the anger build inside of her, ready to explode. She heaved a deep sigh before continuing, pointing at him. "Crona, this man is your father." Crona's eyes moved from Maka to Spirit in almost quick fear. _

_Spirit was Crona's father._

_"But...Maka, this is..." He lifted a fragile finger to point at him, once again looking at Maka for reassurance._

_"Yes, I know, Crona. He's my father too." She gave him a leering glare, one that pierced him to the bone. "I don't know who would have been better off raising you, Medusa or him. Neither of them are the best of parents," She knew that was a blow below the belt towards her father, but she didn't give a damn. Spirit cheated on her mother with Medusa. And judging by Crona's age, he would had to have done it before Maka's mother was even pregnant with her. No wonder Spirit had such a love for Medusa throughout her time at the Academy._

That was a year after the Kishin was defeated. It left Crona scarred, and it made Maka all the more loathsome towards Spirit. Even though he did act like a father at times, he didn't when it really counted, and on top of all the cheating he did, his reputation only worsened in her eyes.

One could imagine how long it took Crona to feel better, after finding out that bit of information.

But now, all was well.

For the most part.

"Maka? What are you doing in bed, we're going to be late." Soul came knocking to Maka's slightly open bedroom door, and saw her curled in a ball under her sheets. "Maka? You feeling alright?" She just shook her head, no. He sighed, looking behind him as if someone was going to be there to tell him what to do. Alas, no one was there, so he walked inside with his hands in his pockets and sat next to her on the bed.

"Soul," She mumbled. "I don't feel good at all..."

"What's the matter?"

"My stomach hurts..."

"Why, what's the matter with it? You eat some bad food or what?"

"I don't know..." She whimpered, curling into a tighter ball and moaning with pain. "but early this morning, when I first got up..." She shifted her position restlessly, trying to find some comfortable way to lay. "I couldn't do anything, my stomach hurt so bad. And I even threw up before I had breakfast..." With the end of that statement something went off in the back of Soul's mind that caused him to become tense. But just as soon as the thought came, it disappeared.

"You...just wanna stay home for today?" He paused for a few seconds. "I...I can stay home in case you need anything," How often was it that Soul took care of Maka? Had there really been any time when she needed his help, health-wise? And since when did a little stomach ache stop her from going anywhere? Usually, Maka was unbearably stubborn, and if you tried to tell her to do something that she didnt want to do you might as well have been commanding a rock to do your chores. Something was definitely wrong, and Soul knew it from the second he saw her lying in her bed.

"You, uh...you want anything to eat? Ill get it for you." She shook her head.

"No, just water, please. Thank you, Soul."

"No problem..." He uttered, going into the kitchen and filling a clear glass full of water, bringing it back to her. She sat up slowly, as if trying not to hurt herself. She took the glass of water from Soul, and looked up at him with tired, worn eyes.

"Thanks, Soul." For some reason, the look she gave him made him blush and stutter.

"Uh...N-no problem...Maka," He say down on the bed again, watching her drink the water for a moment before turning the other way. That thought wouldnt stop bugging him, now.

The two of them hardly spoke for the rest of the day, even though Maka was fine and dandy by noon. Something was troubling the both of them, but neither of them wanted to be the first to speak up about it, even though it was the only thing they could think about. Soon, night had fallen and Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had all came by to make sure their friends were okay, shared a dinner together, and left after an hour or so of hanging out.

"Good night, Soul."

"Night, Maka." The two separated and went off to their rooms, but Soul hesitated before shutting his door. Instead, he watched Maka for a second or two. "Maka," He called.

"Hm?" She turned around, hair falling loosely about her shoulders. He waited for a second or so before continuing with what he was thinking.

"You think you're going to be okay tomorrow?" The uncertainty in his voice made her uneasy, but she tried her best to shake it off.

"Yeah. Im feeling fine now. Thanks for worrying." She smiled at him, that thought still shouting at her. "Good night, Soul." She closed her door, hiding behind it. She heard Soul's door come to a close a few moments later, and let go of a breath she was unaware she held. Looking about her room, Maka caught glimpse of a full-body mirror she had leaning against her wall. Staring at it, she began to wonder, and went towards it, thinking. She looked at herself in the mirror, scanning up and down, constantly stopping in one area. Turning to the side, she lifted her shirt so that her belly was visible, and examined it. Turning to both sides and in the front, she watched and took note of herself. When she was finished, she simply shut off the light and crawled into her bed, falling asleep sooner than she thought.

Meanwhile, Soul was restless, tossing and turning all night. He couldnt get that damned thought out of his head. Giving up sleep, he just stared out his window and the moon, which was cackling silently, as always. His memory soon began to run in circles around the thought, around the memory of that single night.

He thought about the moment.

Soul stared emptily at the moon, which seemed to be staring right back at him.

He thought about the pleasure.

The moon was mocking him, laughing at him for remembering.

He thought about her face.

He glared at that stupid moon, the one he had grown up with for so long, the same moon that had watched him that fateful night.

He thought about the mistake.

It was impossible to get rest, and Soul couldnt help but wonder if Maka was still awake or not. But he wasnt about to go in and see, he didnt want to make anything worse than it might have been, already.

The next morning came as slow as ever, especially for poor old Soul, who didn't get a wink of sleep. He heard Maka up early in the morning, writhing in pain, and throwing up in the bathroom. He put his hand to his face.

"Again, huh?" He sat up, and a few minutes later Maka came in to wake him up.

"Hey, Soul it's time to-" She saw him sitting up already, wide awake. They exhanged glances before anyone said anything. "Oh, you're awake. That's so unlike you," She said, smiling, and walked away like there was nothing wrong. But he could see it in her face, and she knew that he would be able to, no matter how elaborate of a mask she put on. Even so, she got past it and started cooking their breakfast, pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Soul entered the kitchen fully dressed. He looked at the mid-breakfast cooking on the stove.

"Hey," He said. Maka turned to acknowledge him. "What's with the feast?"

"It's nothing, I just thought you deserved a good breakfast." She flipped a pancake over.

"Hm." Soul was going to say something more along the lines of _"What's that supposed to mean? That I only deserve good breakfasts every now and then?"_ But changed his mind. After all, this was probably not the best time for either of them to be stressed over anything, especially something as little as breakfast.

Soon enough, it was time to leave for the Academy, where they met up with the others on the way.

"So, Maka, are you feeling better?" Tsubaki asked, her hands together in front of her. Maka looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Im fine. I guess it was just something I ate," She laughed it off, but Soul couldnt do the same. He was more or less quiet the entire walk to school, as well as _during _school.

When they were all walking back to their homes, Kid was walking next to Soul, and took the opportunity to ask him some questions.

"Hey, Soul."

"Mm?"

"You've been acting strange all day. Is anything the matter?" His cold, yellow eyes bored into Soul's red ones, waiting for an answer. Kid wasnt one to be fooled, and if Soul was lying, Kid would know automatically.

"Nah, everything's fine." He looked away from Kid and closed his eyes.

"That is a lie, Soul. You know it as well as I know it. Maka has been acting just as strange as you have. I want you to tell me what's going on between you two, Soul."

_Dammit._

"I already told you," Soul snapped. "It's nothing. Besides, it's not something you should get worried about." The boys glared at one another for a moment, waiting for even the faintest sign of weakness in the other's wall. But there was none. Soul was the first to turn away, they were almost home. Kid stood with Maka and Soul, while the others kept walking. Black Star turned to see Kid waiting.

"Kid, you comin'?"

"Ill catch up in a minute. There's something I need to get, first." Black Star shrugged in acceptance and continued walking, with the rest following him. Maka went inside, but Kid stopped Soul on the way in.

"What are you doing?" Maka turned around to see Kid blocking her weapon from coming inside. He looked at her with his cold yellow eyes.

"Everything's fine, Maka. I just need to have a word with Soul," His gaze returned to the white haired teen before him, and Maka did as she was told, going inside and closing the door. Almost immediately, Soul pushed Kid's arm away and fired questions towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hopefully, finding out what the problem is with you and Maka."

"I told you, it's none of your damn business!"

"It is when it concerns my friends, Soul."

"This is something you don't have to know about."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He stopped, thinking about his reason for not wanting to tell anyone. Of course, it could get him neck-deep in thick sludge, but that was bound to happen anyway, so that couldnt count as an excuse. "Because we don't know what is going on just yet." He looked to the floor, Kid staring at him, waiting for something different to occur. When nothing happened, he slid his hands into his pockets and began walking away.

"Kid," Soul called after him, just as he was about to disappear. Kid stopped where he was, slightly turning his head to listen. Soul sighed, it was hard for him to open up like this. "I...look, it's not something you should get worried about. At least, not until Maka and I know for sure what's going on."

There was silence.

"The only thing I can say is this:" Death the Kid turned around fully, facing Soul, who looked back at him with hopeless eyes. "Care for Maka. She needs you more than you know." And he walked away without another word. Soul spent a moment more outside, just, thinking, about what he just heard.

Did Kid know? Did he know what was going on, before he even knew it himself?

He came inside the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What was that about?" Maka asked, concern written all over her face.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." He gave her a sly grin, walking right past her and into his room to get into more comfortable clothes. The night ran smoothly for the rest of the night, just like normal.

But when Maka's early morning puking sessions continued nearly every day for the next three weeks, both of them became nervous, worried, scared.

It was a Friday night, the two of them sat on the couch next to one another, watching whatever program was on television. Maka was trying to read, but she kept finding herself watching TV or just plain not paying attention to the words written at all. She sighed, closed her book, and stood up.

"I think Ill go to bed. Good night, Soul." She didn't look at him, and in the back of her mind, she knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. She made sure her door was closed before walking in front of her mirror, lifting her shirt and once again inspecting herself. Shifting this way and that, there was clearly a difference, now. A sudden, overwhelming feeling came over her, rising from the pit of her heart and nearly sending her to tears. Maka held them back with all her might, she had to be strong. Something like this couldnt be allowed to weaken her. She soon found herself opening her door, looking for Soul. He was no longer in the living room, or in the kitchen. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there. That meant he was in his room. Shyly, Maka softly stepped over to him door, and knocked three times.

"Yeah?" She turned the knob and stood in the doorway, one hand clasped against her chest in a fist, the other still holding the doorknob. She was looking at the floor ahead of her, and Soul was watching her expression.

"Maka?" He shifted his position, that thought coming closer to the surface, as well as what Kid had said to him earlier. "Maka, what's wrong?" She said nothing, only stood quietly. Worried, Soul walked to Maka, a few steps away from her, looking down at her light brown hair.

"Um, Soul..." His heartbeat sped up. "I, I think we should...talk,"

"Uh, sure," He put one hand on his hip. "So-"

"Soul," She looked up at him with desparation. He was taken aback by that look. Her eyes were so sad and helpless, he didnt know what to do. "Soul, I don't know what to do...I think...I don't know, maybe Im wrong. This is the only time I hope Im wrong, but..." She paused, shaking and whimpering.

"M-Maka..." Soul reached out to her to touch her shoulder, but instead was sent a little off-balance when Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel the warm tears falling to his skin.

"Oh, Soul..." She cried. He didn't know what to do, how to move, or how to act, and was frozen. He didn't expect this to come so soon...but it was already so deep into the problem, there was no turning back. "Soul, I..." Maka sniffed, trying to speak through her gasps.

"Maka..." He uttered her name, slowly moving his arms around her small frame. She tightened her grip on him, crying into him,

"Soul..." She cried. "Im pregnant."

* * *

_Well? Hit or miss?_

_You should write a review and tell me how I did. :]_

_Thanks hope you enjoyed, Ill update soon!  
_


	2. TWO

_An update so soon? Why yes! I told you, this is short and sweet, and I love you guys, I dont want to keep you all waiting. Your interest could die off!_

_Anyway, I hope you like it, the second chapter of SENTIMENTAL._

_There is probably only going to be one more chapter after this, Ive got the events all planned and ready. Expect another update soon!_

_I do not own Soul Eater in any way.  
_

* * *

Soul tightened his grip around her waist, they held one another, Maka still crying into his shoulder. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do or say. What were they going to tell the others? What happens when she's not able to hide it anymore? Would they still be able to attend the Academy? How were they ever going to tell her father? There were just too many questions to think about. And nothing could have been done about it.

That night, they stayed up late and tried to talk about what was going to happen.

"We never should have done it. Never, never, never..." Maka was talking mostly to herself, but Soul was right next to her, listening, thinking. He had his hand covering his mouth almost the whole time in feared astonishment. Maka whimpered, on the verge of tears once more.

"Soul, we..." She cried, trying desprately to hold back her tears to no avail. "...we've made a huge mistake," Her hands came up and covered her face, covered her weakness, covered her tears. "How could we have been so...Soul..." She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He didn't look back. Her heart raced along with her thoughts.

Does he not care? This is his fault, too, and he isnt saying anything to help me with it! Whats the matter with him? Why did we do it in the first place? We're so stupid...

"Maka," He said her name like it was a statement, not a call. She watched him, even when he turned and looked right into her teary eyes. "Don't say that."

"What?" She whispered, surprised. "But, Soul! Look what we did, look whats _happening!"_ She stood, yelling at him. "What are we supposed to do, now? We can't keep it a secret forever! People are going to start noticing things, and I bet our friends already have!"

"Then don't go saying it was such a big mistake."

"And why not? Soul!" He looked up at her. "This _is _a mistake, this _is _a problem!" He looked back down to the floor.

"Maybe..." He uttered under his breath. It silenced Maka. "I don't think this has to be a bad thing." Now he moved his glance back up at match her's. "Come sit down, Maka. And please, stop yelling at me." This was one of the first times he had asked Maka nicely to stop doing anything. Right now, the only thing Soul wanted was to get things settled for at least the night. If needed, they could talk tomorrow night, when there was more time. But now, some questions couldnt wait for answers.

"What do you want to do, Maka?" Soul leaned back, trying to get relaxed. Maka knew all too well what he meant by that, but it wasnt an easy answer. She just shook her head.

"I don't know," And then she spoke of what would happen, in each case. "If we kept it, we would have to tell Spirit, and who knows how he would react to this...then, of course, there's the Academy, and our obligation towards making you a Death Scythe. We won't be able to do that if we have this," She rested her hands on her flat stomach, which she saw in her mind growing to be full-sized.

"And, on the other hand?" Soul went on. Maka was by far the better of the two of them at thinking ahead, and he needed to hear all of the possibilities. Maka sighed, her hands grasping one another.

"On the other hand...we wouldn't have to tell my father, or keep any secrets. There would be no threat of word getting out about us, and we would have no lasting problems at the Academy. We can make you into a Death Scythe, and everything will be okay." She took a deep breath, having one more thought in the back of her mind that needed voicing. That, was the most important one, to her. "Of course, if we decided to get rid of it, it would haunt me every day for the rest of my life. I would never be able to forgive myself," Soul sighed, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Maka-"

"But, at the same time," She cut him off, still speaking her mind. This time, her words were gentle. "if we kept him, or her, we wouldnt have to deal with the regret. Sure, my dad won't be too happy, at first...but I know that in time, he'd love the baby as much as you and I would." She giggled, thinking out loud, now. "Black Star would try to teach the baby how to be a good assassin, whether it was a boy or a girl, while Tsubaki tries to keep it away from him. Kid would obsess over him or her, making everything the baby wore perfectly symmetrical. I know that Liz and Patty would love to play with the baby. Even Crona and Ragnorok would come over and see him or her...everyone would love it." She came from her thoughts and looked to Soul. "And it would have the best parents, all nine of us, including Ragnorok." She giggled, and everything was quiet for a long time. Soul said nothing, he was still bothered. Now, he had a lot more to think about than he had wanted in the first place. Then, Maka rose from her seat.

"Well, I guess Ill go to sleep. Ill see you in the morning, Soul. Good night,"

"Wait, Maka," He stopped her, getting up from where he sat, looking from the ground to her and back one more time.

"Yeah?" She waited, fingers playing with each other. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised at first, then did the same.

"Night," He said, releasing her and walking back to his room. She watched him go, and smiled to herself.

That night, she dreamed of the baby.

The next few days ran as smooth as they could, but no one knew about the pregnancy yet. That was the next thing that needed decided, or, it was _one _of the things that needed deciding. Soul pulled Maka aside one day before school began, needing an answer.

"What are we doing?" She just looked from him to the ground, silent. Her thoughts quickly ran over several answers, but she only said two of them.

"Well, we have to tell them sooner or later. I don't know _who _we should tell first, though. My dad or Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, and them. Either way, they all have to know."

"Does that mean you want to keep it?" The words came from Soul's lips like a dagger, sharp and painful if it were to stab you. He didn't want it to sound so heartless, and tried to fix himself. "Not that I don't want it, Im just saying Ill stand by whatever decision you make, Maka. You're the one who's got the bigger boatload, after all."

"I guess," She sighed. "Well, I guess we should tell Spirit, first. He'd be the grandfather, after all..." That thought made her giggle. Spirit, a grandfather at his age. He was barely hitting his mid-thirties, and in only a short time, he would be called "Grandpa." Soul heaved a deep sigh, putting a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Whatever you think we should do, Maka. But, I think you're right. When should we break the news to him? We can tell Black Star and everyone later today, if you want."

"I think it'd be best to tell him during our break. We can go to the Death Room and talk to him there." She sighed. "I guess that'd be the best time to tell Lord Death, too. He could tell us what would happen..."

"Hm," He nodded in agreement, and turned to walk into the school. "C'mon. We don't wanna be late."

They attended their normal classes, eagerly awaiting, yet resenting, the time to come to tell Spirit and Lord Death. When that bell rang, the two looked at one another with uncertainty. They both had second thoughts about it, but it had to be done. Before they knew it, they were inside the Death Room with her father and Lord Death.

"Oh, hello, Maka and Soul! What brings you here?" Lord Death greeted them like he usually did, with an oversized hand popping out of his small twig-like arm and waving.

"Hi, Lord Death," Maka greeted in return. "I actually came to talk to my father. Do you know where he is?"

"Hm...I believe he's out and about walking around the school right now. If I knew Spirit like I hope I do, Id think he's just watching the sky. Why don't you go take a look-see?"

"Thank you, Lord Death."

"See 'ya." Soul said, turning around to make his leave.

"Good-bye! It was nice seeing you!"

Almost like it was an instinct, the very first place Soul and Maka looked, they found Spirit, exactly as Lord Death had said. He was leaning on a rail and looking out over the city without a care in the world. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his darling daughter and her weapon walk up to him.

"Hey, there, Maka! How's it goin'?" He didnt really expect her to give an honest answer, of course.

"Um...dad," She mumbled. "Soul and I need to, um...we need to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, it's about time for me to be going back to Lord Death right now, so why don't you walk with me?"

"Uh..." Maka thought about it, then realized that he needed to go through places where there were bound to be lots of students. She declined. "No, um...can we maybe go somewhere a little more private?" Spirit gave her a strange look, but she didnt make eye contact with him. Soul let go of a sigh, reaching one hand to his face and dragging it down in grief.

"Whatever you say, Maka."

The three ended up walking to the infirmary, and the nurse was asked to leave the room. She did so, and when Maka was certain no one was able to listen in, she took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing she ever had to say to her dad, it was going to take every bit of courage she had to get it out of her mouth without lying. Soul's feelings were no exception. Although he was quiet until needed, his mind was going crazy. He didnt want to say anything about it, but he knew that they had to. It took the both of them to get it out into the open.

"Now, Maka, can you tell me what this is all about?" Spirit's voice was calm, unexpecting. He thought he was going to be able to act like a real father towards his baby girl, but he was in for quite the surprise.

"Dad," She started, voice quivering. "Um..." But she fell quiet. Soul picked it up the best he could.

"Look, we've got something to tell you, but it may come as a surprise. Maka and I...well, we...uh..." He scratched the back of his head and looked to the ground. He couldnt get it out either. Spirit was looking at them intently, now. There could have been any number of things they were going to say. Suddenly, Maka whispered,

"Im pregnant."

There were no words. Just silence. Everything was still.

"What?" Spirit said under his breath. His eyes dropped, and more silence ensued until Maka spoke a little louder than before.

"Im pregnant." Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, and no one made any eye contact. Soul fell into a nearby chair, hands on his head.

"Maka," Spirit tried to speak, but the gravity of the situation was so huge, there were no words to be able to describe his blank and busy thoughts. "You...you're pregnant," He repeated, tossing his head back with his eyes closed. Maka was on the verge of tears again, and Soul could feel the sorrow eminating off of her. "Who is the father?" Spirit finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I am," Soul answered loud and clear. He looked up to see Spirit glancing back and forth between himself and his meister, but there was no emotion in his eyes. He sighed.

"I can't believe it." He said. "This...how could my Maka, my little Maka, be having a baby of her own? How..." A few more minutes passed, and finally Spirit stood and walked out of the room. The nurse came back inside by his okay, and Soul and Maka went back to the only class they had left. After that, the trip home was another obstacle. Now, they needed to tell Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Crona, whom Maka brought along so he wouldnt be left out.

"Guys," Soul announced over everyone's chatter. Earlier, he and Maka had decided to invite them all over to their house to have dinner and hang out, and then at the end, the news would be broken to all of them. "Tonight, we're all goin' over to our place to have some food and hang out, for old times sake. What do you say?" Black Star was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, woo-hoo!"

"We havent done that in a long time, it sounds like fun," Tsubaki agreed.

"Yeah,"

"Let's do it!" Liz and Patty giggled.

"Sounds like a plan," Kid answered.

"Sure,"

"Yeah, why not? Free food!" Ragnorok and Crona answered lastly. It was all settled, and before they knew it, there was one of the best get-togethers they've ever had. Until the end, when Soul and Maka told them all about her pregnancy, that is.

"What the hell, Soul!" Black Star punched Soul hard in the face, sending him back into the couch behind him. No one had anything to say. "How could you do that! She's your meister, not your toy!"

"It was an accident-"

"That doesnt mean anything!"

"Black Star, please calm down..." Tsubaki tried to calm him, but to no avail.

"No!"

"Black Star, there's no point in this. Things have already happened, you can't change that."

"But Soul did this to Maka!" He went to tackle Soul again, and it took everyone to hold him back.

"Don't be such an ass, kid!" Ragnorok commanded, having hold of Black Star's head.

"Yeah, tell Soul you're sorry," Crona's voice was weak but he did his best to control Black Star from doing any furthur harm.

"Black Star, stop it!" Liz complained. Patty bit one of Black Star's hands, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Now stop or Ill do it again!" She warned. Several more threats were laid out before he finally _did _calm down, but he was still mad.

"So," Death the Kid spoke up. "What have you already decided?" Soul and Maka exchanged glances before answering.

"We've already told Spirit about this," Soul said. "but he didnt really give us a strong take on it. And,"

"And we've decided to keep it. I mean, him or her." Maka finished the sentence.

"What about the Academy?" Liz asked.

'That's something we havent found out about, yet. We didnt get the chance to talk to Lord Death, today."

"Well, what's gonna happen to you guys?" Crona's tone was sorrowful and shy. He didnt want to loose Maka, the first friend he ever had. He was worried about her.

"We won't go away. If anything, we'll just have to do some school work here and take care of the baby, I guess. But we're not going anywhere, and no one can make us."

"That's good."

"Yeah, because if you left, who'd give me candy?"

"Ragnorok, this is serious,"

"Yeah, well, so's my candy intake."

"Since you have decided to keep the baby, you two should start thinking about what to name it. After all, that time isnt as far off as it may seem."

"Yeah..."

Soon after that, everyone left the house and returned to their normal homes. Besides Soul getting punched in the cheek by Black Star, everything went smoothly. Then again, they were kind of expecting that kind of reaction from him in the first place. But they took Kid's advice and started thinking of different names.

"What about...hm..." Maka was thinking. "Well, what if it's a girl?"

"I dont know," Soul said. He was feeling incredibly awkward. After all, Maka was never his girlfriend or anything like that, she was more like a sister to him. He had never thought he would be having these talks with her.

"How about Dawn? For a girl?"

"Mm." Soul only shrugged.

"Or, maybe Rila?"

"Mm." He shrugged again.

"Hm..." She thought. "Maybe..."

"Roi," Soul said.

"Huh?"

"Roi," He repeated. "For a girl. It would be unique."

"I like that, Roi..." She drifted into thought, then came back with a few names for boys. "How about Logan? Or Sai? Oh, I dont know..." At least a full hour passed before the discussion was overwith, and immediately afterward, Soul went straight to bed.

"Good night, Soul."

"Night, Maka." Same routine as always, the two split and go off to their own rooms for the rest of the night, and it isnt until the early morning that they see each other again. They both went to sleep thinking about different names for their baby-on-the-way, but no real discussion had taken place afterward.

The next day Maka and Soul waited until their break during school to find Lord Death and tell him, only, they had a little more confidence in telling him.

"Lord Death? Sorry to come in so rude, but-"

"Oh, Maka and Soul! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you two here today, hmmm?"

"Heheh...well, Soul and I have a question to ask,"

"Well, go ahead!"

"To make a long story short, what would happen to students who, well, had an infant on the way?" Soul asked this question, wanting to take more initiative, rather than leaving Maka to tell everyone about it.

"Hm?" Lord Death tilted his head to the side. "What are you getting at, Soul?"

"Uh, well, Maka's-"

"Lord Death, sir, Im pregnant. Soul...Soul's the father, and we wanted to know what was going to happen to us, now that we're in this situation. How would we go about living up to our obligations at the Academy?" For once, Lord Death had nothing to say right off the bat. He just held an oversized hand to his masked chin and thought.

"Does your father know about this, Maka?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. Who else have you told?"

"Crona, Ragnorok, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm..." He was quiet for a little while longer. "Well, Im going to have to think about what Ill have the two of you do. After all, you wouldnt want to quit after you've come so far, would you? But things would be difficult if you had to bring a baby along to class every day. Im sure I can work out some sort of system. Why don't you two come back with all of the friends you've told in a day or two? That way we can discuss what may be the best for you. After all, they know you two best."

"Thank you, Lord Death."

"Not a problem, kiddos!"

And they came back two days later with every one who was told, and Lord Death had brought Spirit to attend, as well.

"So," Lord Death began. "Im sure you have all been told why you are here, so Ill just get right down to it." There was a short pause before he continued. "Soul and Maka will be having a child born within these upcoming months. I know you all have been told, and Im sure you all have your differing ideals about it. But we are here to discuss what we think is best for them to do once the baby is born. They do not want to give up their goal towards making Soul and Death Scythe, which means they still want to attend the Academy in some way, even when the baby is here.

"I have called you all here to see what you think is best for these two. You are their friends, and Spirit, of course, is Maka's father, and you all know them better than I do. It would not be right for me to make this big of a decision without consulting third parties. So, what do you think is best?"

"Of course, Maka will be weak during the first few weeks after th baby is born, so she would not be able to go on missions. And, neither of them would be able to go on missions anyway without finding some sort of babysitter." Death the Kid spoke first, clearly having thought this out before the meeting.

"Good point, son!"

"But as for school work..." he said, trailing off.

"You two could always come by the school for a little after hours and get your assignments," Tsubaki suggested. "When we're all walking back home, we could take care of the baby for you guys until you come back and you could do your work."

"That sounds like a fun idea! We could have fun with the baby!" Patty mused.

"We could all raise it and be its parents," Liz agreed. They all went on about how much fun it would be, and how they would all be willing to help Soul and Maka whenever they needed it.

"Well, then, it looks like we've made a decision. Do you agree with it, Maka and Soul?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, sounds fine to me,"

"All right then it's settled! Thank you all for coming and have a great day! See 'ya!"

* * *

_Well, how'd I do? You like it? Have constructive criticism? _

_Let me know in a review!_

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
_


	3. THREE

_The last chapter of SENTIMENTAL, here for your enjoyment._

_I hope you all really liked what you've read so far, and I hope this is a satisfying ending._

_Thank you!_

_I do not own Soul Eater.  
_

* * *

During the next months that passed, Soul and Maka made it a goal to complete as many missions as they could before she got in too fragile of a condition to fight. They really wanted to make Soul into a Death Scythe before the baby came, although neither of them spoke about it. It was only another month and a half before Maka was no longer able to fight. Up until that point, though, the two had gathered six Kishin egg souls, meaning they only needed seven more and a witch soul to complete their dream as meister and weapon.

But, of course, there were other things to worry about besides gathering souls. There was a baby on the way, and things had to start getting organized. Several discussions came up between Maka and Soul, including the conversation about names.

"You know what I like?" Maka said to Soul one day out of the blue.

"Hm?" He turned his head to acknowlegde her.

"Akemi,"

"What?"

"Akemi, for a girl's name."

"Akemi, huh?"

"Mhm. Akemi Evans,"

"Evans-" Soul's posture became tense for a moment before snapping back to normal. "Evans, why Evans? I don't like that part of my name!"

"Well, why not? I never asked you about it before,"

"I just don't like it, alright?"

"Alright, fine. Then what will the baby's last name be?"

"Why not your's?" Soul said, poking Maka in the temple playfully.

"Because that's not how it goes. The baby is supposed to have the father's name."

"Says who?"

"Says tradition!"

"Tch..." Soul gave up arguing with her for the time being, and instead focused on other matters at hand. More than just names needed to be decided, after all. Like, where was the baby going to sleep? In one of their rooms? Then which room? Would they be sharing a room and then the baby would have the other one? How were they going to pay for everything? There was just so much to go through and do before the next five months.

Sooner than expected, Maka was told to stay at home instead of attend the Academy regularly, because of all the extra stress she would end up putting herself through. Soul would still go to school everyday, and he would then bring Maka whatever assignments she had and helped her with what needed to be done. Things were starting to get a little more difficult, especially with all of Maka's strange midnight cravings and mood swings. Soul had to try his hardest not to argue with her all of the time, which was prooving to be quite the task.

Her belly seemed to get bigger and bigger everyday, and as people do when their friend is pregnant, everyone wanted to touch her belly to see whether or not they could feel the baby move around in there. By far, Black Star was the most excited when he felt the kick the baby had given him.

"Whattttt! That was so cool! C'mon, baby, do it again, that was awesome!" They all giggled at his reaction, Black Star was definitely an amusing character, after all. Everyone soon started stopping by everyday they could to check in on her, to make sure she was doing alright.

"Yeah, guys, trust me Im doing fine!"

"Isnt it hard to move around with that big stomach though?" Crona's voice was as concerned as always, which made Maka giggle.

"Sometimes, but Ive gotten used to it,"

"Hey, have you guys decided on any final names for the baby yet?" Liz asked.

"Well, not really. We've only tossed a few names around every once in a while...but no real choices yet."

"What are some that you like?"

"Well..." Maka thought about it for a moment. "For a boy, I like the name Logan, but I dont know about Soul's take on it."

"What about girl's names?" Patty slipped in, leaning on her sister's shoulders.

"The one I really like is Akemi," She smiled.

"That's really pretty," Tsubaki said. "Who came up with it?"

"I did," Maka said, resting one hand on her ever-growing belly.

"Well, sorry to leave so soon, Maka, but we'd better get going." Kid announced, standing up and heading for the door.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you guys! We've gotta hang out sometime!"

"Yeah, that's always fun. I think we're gonna go, too, Maka. Don't wanna disturb you," Tsubaki nervously grabbed Black Star and left alongside Liz and Patty and Kid, and Crona was the last to leave. The house was quiter than it had been for a while, it seemed, and Soul finally made an appearence.

"Hey, how come you werent in here with everyone else?" Maka asked.

"I dont know," He said. "I just wasnt in the mood to be social."

"Oh,"

"You hungry?" He asked. Maka nodded. Soul pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Before anyone knew it, Maka was in labor. She had been going by the Academy, just for old time's sake, when her water broke right in the middle of a conversation with Crona, who still lived in the Academy's lower levels. Soul rushed to find someone, and ended up running into Professor Stein. He was panicked, as anyone would be, and Maka was rushed to the school's infirmary, she wouldnt have been able to make it if she were to try and go anywhere else.

"Soul," Stein said his name like it was a second thought. "Im going to have to ask you to stay out of the room,"

"No, Soul! I want him to- stay in here!" Maka argued with the Professor between bursts of pain, begging him for Soul to stay with her. "I dont- I dont _care _what you think!" She held back a cry of pain, "I want him in _here!"_

"Go, Soul."

"But, Maka-"

"Go." Stein closed the door in Soul's face, and Maka's yelling was heard crystal clear through the door.

"Hold on, Maka!" Soul called to her. "Ill be right back, I promise!" He bolted out of the school, and ran for Black Star and Tsubaki's house, which was the closest in distance. He burst in huffing, he had ran the entire way. The two looked at him with surprise.

"Maka's having the baby!" He said quickly. They stood up.

"What, where!" Tsubaki asked with concern.

"At the Academy! Black Star, you run and get Kid and Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, come with me back to the school!"

"'Right,'" They said in unision, running out of the house as fast as they could. Not a word was said between Soul and Tsubaki as they ran, keeping all breaths for the run to Maka. When they were closing in on the infirmary, Soul gave another command to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Go down to the lower levels and get Crona! Tell him Maka's having the baby! Hurry!"

"Right away!" Her pace quickened, running ahead of Soul and down the hall, turning the corner and disappearing. Soul slid to a clumsy stop outside of the infirmary door, where Maka was still crying of pain inside, calling for Soul.

"Soul! Aghhhh! _Soul!"_

"Im right here, Maka!" He said loudly through the locked door. Inside, he could see Professor Stein preparing for the birth.

"Soul!" Her voice was brighter, but still in pain. Her held back cries hit Soul's heart like a thousand knives each time he heard it. A minute or two later, Black Star's voice echoed through the halls.

"Soul, Ive got 'em!"

"How is she?"

"Is she alright?" Questions came from each one of them as they stopped next to Soul, who looked inside the small window in the door.

"She's...well, she's doing fine for being in labor,"

"Soul!" From the opposite end of the hall, Tsubaki came running with Crona at her side. They came to a panting halt, asking the same questions over and over.

"Is Maka okay?" But Soul was too preoccupied to answer. His meister was locked in the room before him in pain, about to give birth to his child, and all's he could do was watch from the six inch by six inch window with no way of really being there for her. Stein looked at Maka's condition every now and again, waiting for the real birthing process to begin. It wasnt for another two hours that anything happened. And they all waited eagerly outside for some form of news.

In a time that seemed to take forever, Stein's muffled voice was heard through the door, telling Maka what to do. Soul looked through the window, but couldnt watch, and looked away. He sank to the floor, hands on his knees in worry. More cries of pain were heard, these ones worse than the first. It made everyone on the outside hug themselves in worry and fear, even Ragnorok was quiet. Soul looked around at his friends, each one of them had there eyes on the floor or closed. Concern was written all over their faces, some even looked like they were going to burst into tears if anything happened, and no one uttered a single word. He dropped his head in sorrow, worry, fear, pain, waiting for all of this to be over.

When the screaming stopped and another sort of cry was heard, Soul jumped to his feet in alarm. Everyone else looked at the door, questioning what they thought they heard. When another soft cry was heard, each one of them frantically got to their feet and crowded around the window, trying to see inside. Everyone except Soul. His mind was going crazy, crazier than it ever had before.

That's my baby in there. Im a father. Is it a boy or girl, do I have a son or daughter? Whose eyes does she have? What is his hair color? What are we gonna name it, we never decided anything like that.

All at once, they backed away from the door, and Professor Stein opened it just enough to fit his frame into it.

"Soul," His glasses were caught in the light in a way that didnt allow them to see his eyes, making him look even more serious and even dangerous. "She wants to see you." Soul stood there, frozen in place and time, until he worked up the effort to try and move. The others did not question whether or not they could go inside with Soul, they all knew that it was best for him to go in before they did.

Slowly, Soul came inside the room, and Stein closed it behind him so that only the baby and its parents were in the room together. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, mind still racing. Maka was sitting up in the bed, bangs damp with perspiration, looking down with a smile on her face at the bundle in her arms. Soul walked cautiously up to the bed, watching. Maka smiled when the baby cooed, and quieted it gently when it started to fuss. She looked up at Soul, that same smile still on her face. She had tears in her tired eyes, tears of joy.

"Soul," She said with the slightest hint of a giggle in her fragile voice, "It's a girl." Soul found himself smiling, coming around to the other side of the bed to see his baby girl, which made his smile grow, and his eyes to tear up with the same happiness Maka was feeling.

The baby had skin a little darker than that of Maka's, and a little coat of white hair on her tiny little head. It would be hard to tell just who she looked like most, since all babies look near to identical at birth. But regardless, Soul and Maka were both happy.

"Here," Maka whispered, nudging the baby towards Soul, so he could hold his newly born daughter. He was nervous, and clumsy, not knowing just how to hold her, but did his best. He let out a single chuckle, the baby reaching out for something to hold on to. He gave her his finger, which she wrapped her small hand around ever so lightly. He smiled, and looked from the baby in his arms to Maka. She smiled back at him, and closed her eyes to rest, leaning back on her pillow.

A few minutes passed, with nothing but silence in the room. Soul stood holding his daughter, Maka resting on the bed next to him, the monitor beeping to the rate of Maka's heart. There were no words spoken, not until the heart rate monitor started going off of its pattern. Soul's senses came back in a flash, and his eyes were glued to the monitor, watching and listening to it. Something was happening, and he called for help.

"Stein!" A second later the door burst open and Professor Stein came in, not bothering to close the door.

"What?"

"What's happening?" Everyone outside the door was frantic, but Stein held up an arm to block them.

"Everyone stay outside," He looked at Soul. "Put her in that bed and surround her with pillows so she won't move, then leave!" In a panic, Soul did exactly as he was told, taking the baby and putting her in the center of the bed next to Maka, putting pillows all around her so she wouldnt go anywhere. When he was done, he stood frozen, and it took another command from Stein to tell him to get out of the room.

"Soul, let's go!" Death the Kid came into the room and took Soul by the arm, dragging him out of the room. Before the door was closed, Soul glanced once more at Maka. She was pale and stiff.

He didnt dare look into the window after that. It was mostly quiet in the hall except for the few questions he was asked, but he only answered one of them.

"Soul," It was Spirit's voice. Soul looked up from where he had buried his head in his arms, staring into the eyes of Maka's father. His eyes, too, were full of worry. "Is my Maka okay?" There was no straight answer to give. So Soul answered with the only information he could.

"When I first went in, she was tired and worn out. But, now..." He didnt dare finish his remark. He heard Spirit sigh, and sink into a sitting position next to him.

"What about the baby?" A pang of hurt seemed to sting Soul at that question, but he answered anyway.

"She's fine,"

"How much longer are we going to have to wait to know if she's okay?" Black Star asked. For once, he had a real concern in his voice. He, too, was afraid for Maka, just like Soul.

It then occurred to Soul just how much everyone was afraid, Black Star, Spirit, Kid, Crona...everyone. They all wanted to see Maka walk away fine with a baby in her arms, the mother of a child in which they would all raise as one big family. Stein came out of the room, glasses once again leering against people seeing his eyes. Soul and Spirit were the first to rise and ask the question everyone wanted an answer to.

"How is she?" But there was no answer. Everyone was silent. Spirit rushed Stein, grabbing him by the collar.

"How is she, dammit! Tell me!" He remained silent, looking directly in the eyes of the man who was once his meister. Fearfully, Soul ran into the room to Maka's side. The monitor was beeping slowly. Each beep stabbed him.

"Maka?" He called her name, kneeling at her bedside. "Maka! Maka-" He grasped her hand, which was cold and pale. In the back of his mind, a dreaded thought came.

"S-Soul...?" She tried to say his name, to turn her head and look at him, but it took nearly all of her strength. Everyone was standing outside the doorway, looking in. Spirit had let go of Stein, and was watching with fear.

"...Soul...I..."

"No, Maka. Just...don't talk. You, you have to save your strength, you have to..." He could feel tears coming to the brim of his eyes, but held them back as hard as he could. He needed to be strong. Not for him, or for their friends, or for anyone. Anyone except Maka. He needed to be strong for her. If he wasnt strong for her, no one else would be. "Maka, please, stay here. Stay here with us, with the baby, your dad, our friends and family...Maka, stay here for _me_..."

"Soul, you...you've been so great to me every since the day we became partners...and, when...when this happened...I was so, so scared how you would react," Her voice was fragile and quiet, but it took all of her strength to talk to him. Soul wanted to make her stop, but he couldnt. These were her last words. "But we've made it so far, Soul...so far...Im sorry I couldnt make you into a Death Scythe, I tried my best...Im sorry. Soul..." She took her free hand and brought it up to touch Soul's warm cheek, looking him in the eyes with true passion. "Soul...I..."

"Maka, that's enough, you don't have to..." He pleaded with her, begged her to stop talking so that maybe, just _maybe_ he could have a few more moments with her.

Then, it occured to him what he had said earlier.

_"Ill be right back, I promise!"_

That was the first time Soul had ever promised her anything in all their time was it, a promise to return. Now that he had, he felt guilty. He wanted to say sorry, over and over and over and over again, but he couldnt.

"Soul...I...I love you, Soul," Maka said, caressing his face with all her effort. Tears poured from Soul's eyes, he held her hands with such desparation and need. He felt ashamed. It had taken all this time for Soul to find out how he felt about Maka, but why did it have to be in a situation like this?

"I...I love you, too, Maka," He cried, tears falling down over her pale and cold hands, her misty eyes looking at his face with a smile.

"I...love, you...Soul..." Her hand fell limb in his hand, and the heart monitor flat-lined. His eyes grew wide, he looked at her face, her beautiful, beautiful face, eyes closed with a smile on her lips, her last words repeating over and over in his head.

"Maka, Maka! Maka, no, no! Maka, stay with me! Please, Maka, _please!" _There was no response from her lifeless body, not a movement, not a single breath. "Maka! Maka! No! _No! Maka, plase come back, Maka! Come back, come back!"_ His pleas faded into sorrowful cries, tears falling helplessly onto the cold hand he still held.

Everyone in the door started to come inside, one by one, to have one last look at one of their closest friends. Tears came down everyone's faces. Black Star tried to hold them back, but no amount of effort could stop them. Kid was covering his eyes, streaks of tears escaping and running down his cheeks. Crona stood in the corner, crying, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all whimpered together, holding one another as tears ran down each and every one of their faces. Spirit sat in a chair across the room, watching everyone mourn over the loss of his daughter, also with tears in his eyes. He rose from his seat after a moment, and picked up the baby from the middle of the bed where Soul had placed her.

"Soul," He said, walking up to him with his baby. But Soul was not concerned about the baby. He just wanted to be with Maka, with the one he loved. He didnt care if anyone saw him cry. He hadnt just lost a friend, he had lost much more than that.

Maka Albarn was a true friend, his meister, the love of his life, his family, the mother of his child, and so much more. She was lost to not only him, but to everyone in the room. They had all lost her, and they were all in despair. No one would ever have been able to replace the beloved Maka Albarn in their hearts, she was loved up until the very last breath she took. And she was loved even after she stopped breathing.

Finally, Soul wiped the tears from his face and turned to face Spirit. He held the baby in his arms, but was looking at Soul. Stein came up behind Spirit.

"She didnt name her," Professor Stein said.

"It's up to you," Spirit said, handing Soul his newly born granddaughter. "You get to name her." He thought about many different names for the baby, but only one stuck out.

"Akemi," He said. "Her name is Akemi...Evans." It was the name Maka liked the most. Akemi Evans. He did it for Maka, as a posthumous gift to her. It was the least he could do, after all.

The funeral came quick, but slow at the same time. Maka was buried in the Death City Cemetry on a sunny day, one that held the perfect breeze, one that wasnt too cold or too strong. It was a perfect day, not a day for a funeral.

Everyone came to mourn the loss of their friend and classmate, their daughter and family. Akemi was silent, almost as if she knew, at her small age, that this was a time of sadness and not need. Soul held her close, keeping her calm and safe.

They all dropped a rose in Maka's honor, and just like that, she was buried six feet under the ground. Even though she was never to be seen again, the last minutes of her life would always been seen clearly in the minds of those closest to her. She would never die as long as she remained in the hearts of those who loved her, those who knew her, and those who wish they could have known her.

Akemi grew up without her real mother, but Tsubaki and Liz and Patty where there to make up for some of it. Black Star and Kid were like second fathers to Akemi, but she loved them all the same. But her favorite of them all was her Uncle Crona, as sensitive and frail as he was. He was always saying that he didnt know how to deal with little kids, but he got along just fine with his niece. Of course, Spirit made quite the effort to be a good grandfather for Akemi, which he did, for the most part.

Akemi looked a lot like Soul, with her spiky white hair and darker skin, and with her sharper teeth, but she had her mother's green eyes and stubborn attitude. Everyone always told her about her mother whenever she asked, and there was a different story each time. Each word that was spoken of Maka was full to the brim with love and warmth, and once a year, they would all travel to Death City Cemetary to pay her a visit.

"Hey, Akemi," Soul said one day, after telling Maka's grave what had been happening with the Academy and things.

"Yeah!" She came running over to her father from a nearby tree.

"Why don't you tell mom how good you're doing in school?"

"Otay!" Akemi sat down next to her father and started to talk like there was no tomorrow. "Everyday, I go to school with my friends and we read and play and, and, we play and have fun on the slide and daddy tells me all about you and how much we miss you. Mommy? I wish you didnt have to go away, I love you so much."

"Well, alright, Maka. We've gotta be heading back, Black Star's restless today. You know him..." Soul laughed to himself and rose from the grassy ground. "C'mon, Akemi. Say good-bye to mom and let's go,"

"Good-bye mommy!" She ran off towards Patty, who was only a little ways away, leaving Soul alone for a moment.

"Maka," He said. "I hope that wherever you are, you're watching us. Akemi's...she's doing so well. Can you believe it? It's already been five years...she's determined to go to the Academy. Turns out, she's a meister, like you. Hm...she can't wait. Well, I love you, Maka. Ill be back soon." With that, Soul turned away from Maka's grave and walked back to where everyone was waiting for him, looking back only once. He could picture her standing there, watching him go. He chuckled to himself, lifting a hand to give a little wave.

"Love you, Maka."

* * *

_That's it! That's the end._

_Let me know how I did! Did I tickle your fancy? Did I leave you unsatisfied? Got some constructive criticism?_

_You should write a review and let me know. ;]_

_Thanks again, to all who enjoyed!  
_


End file.
